<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hollow by tryptprince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734993">Hollow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryptprince/pseuds/tryptprince'>tryptprince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied abuse, Mentions Of Gender Dysphoria, Multi, Pre Canon, Trans Stein, but mostly boobs kinda suck, stein back story, steins parents love him very much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryptprince/pseuds/tryptprince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced to deal with the fall-out of causing his resonance team to fall apart, Franken Stein can either work together with Marie Mjolnir to make a death scythe or remain imprisoned at the DWMA.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marie Mjolnir/Franken Stein, Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe/Kami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        The god of Death had been sitting in his mirrored room, unwinding for the evening when the sound of glass shattering startled him and caused him to rise. <em>Oh dear</em>... and that had been on of the older mirror, an antique.</p><p> </p><p>        “Lord Death!” Two weapon and meister pairs entered, all down-trodden and quiet except for one person, who was practically spitting in anger. “We need to speak with you immediately.”</p><p> </p><p>        “Ah. Hello, Kami. How's it going? What's the word?” He somehow didn't think using slang was appropriate but the feeling her soul wavelength was giving off pushed him to want to keep things neutral and calm.</p><p> </p><p>        “Did you know, my lord,” She said, her words whips, “that your prized student has been performing illegal experiments on his partner since they met?”</p><p> </p><p>        At least he had the decency to keep his head down, Lord Death thought.</p><p> </p><p>        Franken Stein had arrived at the academy at the age of eleven years. Now sixteen, he had been partnered with the laid-back Spirit for 5 years. Spirit himself had just turned 18 years old and his eyes, usually sparkling with life, were as dulled as his partner's. Lord Death knew that Kami and Spirit were an item - even married with a child now! It appeared that she must have seen something in Spirit that he had missed. He glanced over at the fourth person in the Death Room. She remained quiet, her eyes flitting from Kami to Stein and back again.</p><p> </p><p>        "Franken, is what Kami is saying true?" Death asked, gently. This was one he'd rather not lose. He was too smart; too powerful.</p><p> </p><p>        "Someone has to learn what's inside a weapon..." he mumbled, scratching the side of his head.</p><p> </p><p>        "That's what books are for!" Kami yelled, Spirit cowering slightly behind her. "There's plenty of research out there about the anatomy of weapons! You've been doing this to Spirit for FIVE YEARS!"</p><p> </p><p>        Stein turned his eyes on the older woman. "I can't trust something that's outdated. Knowledge can and should be improved upon... Studying such one subject extensively, for such an amount of time... it is more useful to me."</p><p> </p><p>        "And do you think experimenting on your partner granted you new knowledge?" Death was becoming impatient. Spirit had the makings of a death scythe and he was desperate at this point. The old guard was, well, becoming ever older and he hadn't had a scythe to wield in almost a decade.</p><p> </p><p>        "... I've learned enough." He replied simply, flatly.</p><p> </p><p>        Kami's face twisted up in even more anger, her soul flaring. Stein turned his head towards her, face split in half with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>        "Is that a challenge, Kami?" His quiet voice was tinged with latent madness. "Are you sure your weapon will be up for it?" He barked a laugh when Spirit flinched.</p><p> </p><p>        "Stop." Death held up one of his over-sized hands. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. You will partner with Spirit to get the remaining souls he needs to become a death scythe."</p><p> </p><p>        Kami nodded, her soul retreating slightly.</p><p> </p><p>        "If you'll excuse us then, Lord." She took Spirit's trembling hand and left the Death Room.</p><p> </p><p>        Stein pouted, rage and madness oozing out of him.</p><p> </p><p>        "As for you, Stein." Death looked at him darkly. "Suspension. Indefinitely until we figure out what to do with you."</p><p> </p><p>        His eyes widened. "No, Lord, please don't put me there!" Very rarely did he panic, but he had been put there before, in the dungeon, when he first arrived. They needed to analyze him, find out what he needed... and what they needed from him. He never admitted it to anyone, but it was too dark, too quiet, too bright, too loud.</p><p> </p><p>        "I'm sorry, Stein." He said firmly, but not unkind. "We need to figure out what to do with you. You can't act like this on a whim. In this academy or this world. You need to remember what it means to be afraid."</p><p> </p><p>        In 15 years or so, she would look just the same. DWMA's receptionist. The old lady. Grandma. It seemed that everyone had a name for her. She was not a weapon, and her soul, while strong, was still over shadowed by her sheer physical prowess.</p><p> </p><p>        "I am sorry, young Mr. Stein." She said, wrapping restraints around him. "Please be patient."</p><p> </p><p>        She escorted him past the Torii gates, down the steps, further and further away from the light. The lower they went, the worse Stein felt. He couldn't explain it, couldn't understand. He wanted to bang his head against the wall to make the noise stop.</p><p> </p><p>        However, when they stopped, it was outside a cell less further down than he thought. They were still technically above ground, the sleepy sun drooping in the sky.</p><p> </p><p>        “Someone will be checking on you every hour.” She said, opening the door and ushering him in. “And if you need to, you can talk to whoever checks on you. Your meals will be brought, and you will still be allowed access to Two Star level books from the library. Lord Death feels it is important that you still study. We all have high hopes for you.” She untied him and waited until he was seated before turning to leave.</p><p> </p><p>        “Thank you, ma'am.” He said, no expression, but overall polite.</p><p> </p><p>        “You can get through this.” She reminded him, closing the door and locking it. “We know that you want to do good.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>         The last person in the death room remained off to the side, unnoticed. Kami's old partner. So enraged had she been at spirit's treatment that Marie Mjolnir was left behind, forgotten. She was the youngest of them, 15, but her strength combined with Kami's put her on levels above others her age.</p><p> </p><p>        "Marie." His voice, even gentler than before. He knew she didn't deserve this, but he knew what she wanted. "I believe if you partner with him, he will make you a death scythe."</p><p> </p><p>        Marie nodded. "Yes, Lord Death."</p><p> </p><p>        “Your wavelength will be good for him. Everyone is so relaxed around you, even Franken smiles sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>        “I...” She blushed a little. She knew she shouldn't forgive Stein for hurting her friends, for breaking up their resonance team, but she was young and she was kind. And Spirit had Kami. Someone needed to be there for Stein. “I will continue to look out for him, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>        He reached out his hand and patted her. “If anyone can do it, it's you. You and Spirit are destined to become my personal weapons. I can feel it, and I look forward to it.”</p><p> </p><p>        He seemed to want to go on, so Marie stood quietly and listened. “The world will not remain as it is. This is an unprecedented era of peace. I would like to keep it that way. An ideal world, where one could raise a child.”</p><p> </p><p>        “Do you think Franken poses a threat to that peace?” She asked, a very slight edge to her voice.</p><p> </p><p>        “I think that, if left to his own devices, he would have become so. I think perhaps we got to him just in time.”</p><p> </p><p>        She turned away. “I will check on him tomorrow, first thing.”</p><p> </p><p>        He nodded, already lost in thought again, and waved her away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>        In his room, he saw the eyes. The scuttling of creatures not there. Knowing they weren't really there did little for his unease. He could either remain tense, fighting off the Madness, or he could relax and let the images take hold.</p><p> </p><p>        They always did, in the end. He cackled, fingers reaching into his pockets. <em>How kind of god</em>, the meister thought, pulling out a lighter. <em>He let me keep my toys. </em>He had, in the name of experimentation and an effect to quell the insanity, tried about every single recreational drug out there. Alcohol. Even sex. Which surprised people, for some reason.</p><p> </p><p><em>        Every action has an equal, opposite reaction</em>. He had quipped at them. And he wanted to know what those reactions were. If it could distract him, it could help. But those indulgences were just that – distractions. They faded eventually, stopped working on him. The only constant was nicotine. It always felt the same, and that's what made it work. There was no guess work involved. One cigarette meant a few more moments of mental clarity that he wouldn't have had before.</p><p> </p><p>        He pondered the outcome of this latest violation of the rules. Surely, Death would send notice home to his parents. They would, of course, be embarrassed and irritated, but they knew any chastisement would fall upon deaf ears. So it had always been.</p><p> </p><p>        He turned his thoughts more towards home, the past. He was not by any means a sentimental man, but he knew objectively that his childhood was good and his parents loved him. His precociousness was rewarded with knowledge, access to things beyond those his age could care about.</p><p> </p><p>        Yes. Percy and Mary Stein loved their son very much. But they were medical doctors, not soul specialists. So when the DWMA came asking questions about the things he had already done, at age 10, they had decided to let him go.</p><p> </p><p>        “Ah...” Lost in thought, his cigarette had disintegrated, burning his lips and chest. He brushed away the ash and laid himself out on the cot.</p><p> </p><p>        Time moved faster while he slept, after all - the only practical use it had to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Marie, having stopped a guard from bringing Stein his breakfast and insisting on doing it herself, knocked on the door at precisely 8:00am.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Stein, it's-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Hello, Marie." He had been up for about 2 hours already, having been woken from sleep by yet another nightmare. They weren't scary, per se, but they left him with an adrenaline rush that was hard to come down from. "You can come in."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Ah, right..." She was surprised that he knew she was coming. She didn't think that Lord Death had made Stein aware of the changing of teams. "How did you know it was me?" She asked upon opening the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Your wavelength." He answered, taking the tray from her. It had been a struggle, in his early days, to differentiate wavelength, but he could tell he was gonna have another big break, another moment of knowledge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Oh, okay." Stein was a master soul reader after all, almost to a fault. She hoped he couldn't feel hers fluctuating when their fingers brushed. "Did you sleep okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He nodded, pushing his food around. Logic dictated he eat. Madness dictated 'so what?'. He knew Marie was looking at him with concern, but that was just another thing for him to not care about. What did it matter if she was here? He knew why, knew Lord Death's plans. It was the only thing that made sense: she was the only one who could – or would – pair with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Franken,” she started, sitting down next to him on the bed, “Lord Death reassigned me to you. Is that okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He peered up at her through blurry eyes. What did it matter what he thought? Why was she asking him that? He didn't need a weapon, all he needed was to observe. As long as he could watch his fellow students fight and resonate, as long as he had access to books, it was fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “I don't need a partner.” He said, finally, taking a small bite of food. He swallowed without chewing, not wanting to think about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “I... see.” He could feel her soul wilt and almost felt guilty. While he considered himself friendless, he knew that Marie considered him a friend. And it looked like he was hurting her feelings. He felt her steel herself and was curious as to what else she had to say. “That's all well and good.” She said, firmly. “But the fact of the matter is that these are Lord Death's orders. You don't have to wield me, fight with me, or resonate. Just come with me on missions so I can become a death scythe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Interesting. You think you can get the remaining kishins you need and a witch by yourself?” He looked her in the eye, brow raised. “You're more ambitious than I thought.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Her one eye locked right back on to his, refusing to look away despite the color she knew must be blossoming on her cheeks. “It's not about that. I don't want to be a death scythe because of ambition... although it would be nice to be stationed somewhere sunny...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “So then why?” He asked, setting the tray to the side. Curiosity was stronger than hunger, something he rarely recognized anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Does it matter?” She responded, standing up and looking away from him. “I want to be a death scythe and that's all. I didn't think you cared much about what other people wanted or needed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “I don't.” He said. “Curiosity doesn't equate caring.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Anyway!” She said sharply, wanting to finish what she came here for, the questions and probing unnerving her. “You'll be in here a month. After that, we'll be partners and Lord Death has expressly said that I am to be with you at all times after your release.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       He nodded, rubbing his chest absently. “Fine. Works for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       “He also wants you to write an apology letter to Spirit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Stein couldn't help but laugh out loud. Sure, speaking and writing in a scientific manner he could do, but an apology? Especially for something he wasn't sorry for? “Right.” His tone dripped with sarcasm. “I'll get right on that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       She shook her head. He knew this is where he'd get stubborn. “I'm just the messenger. Do what you want.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       “Fine.” He said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       “Fine.” She taunted, feeling every bit the child that she knew she was. The silence in the cell was more than a little awkward to her, but she doubted Stein noticed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       “I'm going now.” She said. “I'll bring your assignment from Professor Narrow. Everyone wants you to stay caught up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       He didn't say anything in reply, eyes a little spacey, so she left, not wanting to be late to class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>      An apology? No. Not going to happen.</em> His mad laughter echoed all the way up the staircase, sending a shiver up Marie's spine</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        One month later and Stein finally had the run of the academy again. Well. As long as Marie was around. He found that he didn't mind that at all. If anything, her wavelength made it easier for him to focus on the mundane things like lectures and homework.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        <em>"You can't graduate with poor grades." She told him about two weeks into his imprisonment.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>        "Yeah, yeah..." He replied, waving an airy hand.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        For her part, Marie was surprised that Stein actually listened to her. He had yet to wield her, so her training was mainly on her own, but she was holding out just fine. She was putting off going on long term missions, though. she hated traveling alone. She was honestly surprised that Stein kept refusing - he hated being cooped up in the city.</p>
<p>       </p>
<p>        Of course, she mused, everyone knew how particular he could be... Stein only mastered weapons he was interested in wielding. Nothing quite so interesting about a hammer. It didn't help that she herself was an open book of her own personal information and emotions. Stein never had to guess anything with her and that was boring. He never said this out loud, maintaining some facade of politeness, but he didn't have to say anything. She knew.</p>
<p>        His knowledge of her was only lacking in 3 areas: why she wanted to be a death scythe, why she had an eyepatch, and how she felt about him. Those she kept a tight lid on and she supposed it was enough to keep her intriguing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "So," Her voice remained chipper as always, "Lord Death said that we have to stay together so I can keep an eye on you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Stein snorted at the obvious pun before putting his stoic mask back on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Which means we should probably move in together. Is that okay?" She stopped and turned to look at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Since I'm homeless now? Sure." He said shortly.</p>
<p>     </p>
<p>        "Right... well... I guess I am too." She said awkwardly. She had forgotten about that. "S-spirit moved in with Kami so... I've been staying in the dorms...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Stein rolled his eyes. Of course he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "And I went ahead and collected your things... put them in storage for you..."</p>
<p>     </p>
<p>        He stared at her, jaw slack before towering over her and grabbing her arm. "What. Do. You. <em>Mean.</em>" He hissed, his eyes filled with suspicion</p>
<p>     </p>
<p>        "I-I... I figured K-kami... would just... burn it or something..." She tried to pull away from him.</p>
<p>       </p>
<p>        He blinked and dropped her arm. "Sorry..." he mumbled.</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>        "But... you have a lot of stuff." She said, backing away a few feet and rubbing her arm. He had startled her, but she was determined not to be intimated. She kept rubbing the sore spot until her hand glowed and the red mark disappeared. Stein looked surprised, and actually felt ashamed. He shouldn't have done that. “And the dorms aren't exactly co-ed...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Stein looked around where he was standing, as if good real estate would just pop out of the ground. He wanted somewhere with lots of room, where he could keep piles of books and research papers at hand. And even if he couldn't cut anything up any more, he still wanted to have places to experiment. Finally it clicked.</p>
<p>       </p>
<p>        “The old hospital on the outside of town.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        She titled her had in confusion. “... okay... Why there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He shrugged. “Space for you. Space for me. We don't have to be shoved up against each other.”</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>        She clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "That's not how it's supposed to work. Lord Death said we need to stay together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “We just have to be in the same building, Marie, it's fine.” He insisted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “No, Stein. Besides we need to be closer to the academy. I don't want to walk all the way there from the outskirts of town.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “I don't...” He struggled to figure out how to help Marie understand. “I don't like being near the academy.” She raised her eyebrows, surprised. “What I'm learning is valuable, and I'm glad for the second chances, but... Please, Marie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        She looked him in the eye, looking for a shred of a lie, manipulation, anything that could cause him to get in trouble again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Fine." She conceded. “But we have to get permission from Lord Death.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “And my parents.” He added, wanting to do this by the book. The less trouble he got in, the better for right now</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Your parents?" It was the first time he brought up something so personal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Yes?" He said, raising an eyebrow. "I wasn't grown in a test tube, despite the rumors."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Marie blushed and turned away from him. "A-anyway, let's head to the Death Room."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He nodded and followed her, mildly annoyed that she was taking the lead. He was the meister and - and as soon as the thought entered his head, he shook it away. She was supposed to be charge right now, until he could be trusted again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He grabbed her arm, gently this time, and pointed to a row of phone booths. She nodded and stood by while he made his call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Hello, this is the Stein residence, Mary speaking."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Hello, Doctor." He responded politely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Franken! I swear to your headmaster if you get one more suspension, I'll make your death look like an accident! How dare you! I thought you actually cared about-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "Mom!" She stopped her ranting at the familial word. "I get it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        She huffed, but let him continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “I have a new partner, now.” He explained. “And our living arrangement needs to change. I just wanted to let you know that... Is that okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “What's your new partner like?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He looked over at Marie, standing patiently with her hands clasped behind her back. She noticed him staring and smiled, waving at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “She's... nice.” He said finally, ignoring the “oooooooh” that was coming through the phone line. “Or at least, Lord Death thinks her wavelength could have a soothing effect on me, anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “You brush that off for now, sure.” Mary said cheekily. “But she'll grow on you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He rolled his eyes. He only wanted distractions. He wasn't sure if Marie would be interested in that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “I have to go now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Bye, honey! I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Bye.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Did it go okay?” Marie asked, walking in step with Stein. He merely shrugged. It was his mom. Everything about how he felt and what they talked about was fairly neutral to him.</p>
<p>       </p>
<p>        For her part, Marie didn't push and they walked to the Death Room in silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Miss Mjolnir!” Lord Death was as jovial as always. “And Mr. Stein. Glad to see you out of the big house.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Stein bit back the retort that was waiting on his tongue. It was his own fault for ending up there, not Lord Death's. Instead he decided to joke. “Time off for good behavior.”</p>
<p>Lord Death chuckled heartily in reply. “So, so what brings you two here? Finally going on a mission?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Marie shook her head. “Actually, we hav-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “We're here to discuss living arrangements.” Stein cut Marie off with a warning look. Lord Death didn't need to know that that they hadn't started training together yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Oh? Yes, I suppose a change in address is in order for the both you.” He looked at Marie sadly. “I guess Kami and Spirit live together. That's probably for the best. She's strong. It'll help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Marie nodded while Stein spoke up again. “I realize that my several infractions against the academy warrant no special treatment from you, Lord Death.” Marie blinked in surprised at this sudden, eloquent Stein. “But I was hoping to utilize the abandoned hospital on the outskirts of town.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Oh?” When Lord Death tilted his head, it was like his whole body moved with it. “Why is that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He chuckled darkly. “Well, it'll keep all these precious students safe for one thing.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Lord Death frowned, disturbed by the answer. “And what of Marie?” He turned to look at her again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “My assignment is to keep Stein in check.” She said, stoutly. “So if he wants to live away from the city, in a creepy old cob-webbed covered, and possibly haunted hospital well then. Sure.” But her smile was brittle. Stein merely rolled his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Lord Death gave a heavy sigh. Both of them were far too young to have these burdens piled on them. Perhaps it had been a mistake, dealing with the kishin as he did. That was his wrong-doing and now... children were paying the price for his mercy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “You have my permission.” He agreed. “I suppose should any trouble arise, the Pulverizer will deal with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Marie turned bright red at the embarrassing nickname. “Thank you, my lord.” She said, turning sharply and walking away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Franken.” Marie had exited the Death Room while Stein went stock still at his name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He turned to lock eyes with the looming figure. Was he imagining it or was there a hint of gold peering out of the mask? “Yes, Lord?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “I know you haven't been working together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He shrugged. “I don't like change. It's hard to be around someone so...” Nice? No, Marie Mjolnir was more than nice. She was kind. Especially to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “I want you here, Stein.” Death said, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You can do great things. But your greatest weakness is getting stuck in your head. Let her help you out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He nodded. It was an order, he knew. And he knew, since the beginning, the only way to continue living was to follow Death.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       </p>
<p>         Even with opening every single window, Marie couldn't get the smell out in some places. She decided to swing by Kami's place to pick up her old candles and incense. At least if she kept the living area and the bedroom smelling nice, it would be worth it.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         She also felt a need to check in with Kami, see how she was doing with Spirit as a partner, how the baby was doing. The only thing she noticed lately is that 1. Kami didn't talk to her when she was with Stein and 2. they hadn't been going on missions either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Now that she thought about it, Kami had been missing class too, Spirit coming by himself and collecting homework for her. She was surprised that Spirit had the courage; of course, maybe he felt safer with Marie keeping Stein in check. She supposed it was just something about being a new parent.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>          She had ditched her regular black and yellow wear for a simple pair of shorts and a tank top. Summers in Death City were no joke, but she did not want to go home by any means, no matter how pretty the country looked this time of year.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Still dazzled by the sun, she didn't even notice she was about to collide with someone until she ended up falling on her butt.</p>
<p><br/>          "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Surprised, she stared up and up and... saw Joe Buttaki, usual thermos in one hand, the other stretched out to help her up. She grabbed his hand and grinned, happy to run into such a handsome graduate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          "Oh, it's fine!" She giggled. Sure, he was 18 or so, but it didn't hurt to flirt a little. "What brings you here?" She noticed they were right outside Kami and Spirit's building.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>          "Well," He grinned back at her. He had only shared a few classes and training sessions with Marie, but he remembered the young weapon fondly when her and Kami dazzled everyone with her hammer tricks. "I'm actually packing up and heading out of Death City."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          "Oh." She blinked. "Got a new assignment?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          He nodded, taking a sip of coffee. "Yep. Oceania."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          She tilted her head. "Why would such an esteemed student want to be stationed there?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          He shrugged. "I guess I'm tired of how dry every thing is here, you know?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          She nodded. She enjoyed the heat, but she'd kill for an ocean breeze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          "Are you going to take over for the old meister?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          He shook his head. "No, not that I'm aware of."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          She couldn't know it at the time, but he would soon be placed in internal affairs, which kept everything classified.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          "Well... good luck!" She said, brightly. "And, uh..." She nudged him jokingly. "Don't forget about me, huh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Joe looked down at her and smiled earnestly. "Marie, I don't think anyone ever could."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         He patted her on the shoulder and left her blushing under the Nevada sun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         She shook her head out of whatever it was she was feeling, and headed inside to the blessed air conditioning. She still hadn't got the hospital's system set up and Stein was hogging all of the fans to keep his new computer cool.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         What he needed a computer for completely eluded her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         She knocked on her old apartment door and opened it. She didn't feel the need to be invited in when she had been the one who was kicked out for no reason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         "Kami...?" It didn't seemed like anyone was home. She took a break on the couch, stretching a little. Bits of baby clothing and toys scattered the floor and furniture and they seemed to be eating quite a bit of take out food. She sighed, remembering how hard she worked to keep the place clean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         She nearly shot out of her seat when the silence was broken by a wail. She followed the sound of the noise, coming from her old room. She opened the door to a fussy baby and a silently crying Kami.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         "Kami!" Marie rushed to her side and began rubbing her back, brushing against her soul to allow a calming low-level resonance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         With Marie's help, Kami managed to stop crying. She looked exhausted. Her hair, usually up in a neat ponytail, lay in a mess around her face. Her face looked unwashed and she was covered in... something sticky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         "Stop, stop, Marie." Kami pushed her hands away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         "W-hy? What's wrong? I know it seems like I choose Stein over you guys, b-but..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         She waved a hand, pushing aside the younger girls words. "I don't care about that any more. Fuck him." Marie winced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         "Okay, so then what's your problem with me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         "There hasn't... been a lot of research into how soul resonance can affect a... a baby." She mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Marie nodded and withdrew her hands. At least Kami could talk. “Where's Spirit?” she asked, over the wailing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “He went grocery shopping.” She explained, bouncing the baby. “She's... I can't do anything she's such a daddy's girl...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “Well, at least let me hold her.” Marie offered her arms and, relieved, Kami placed the infant in her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “I'm sorry your stuck with him." Marie led Kami to the living room. They sat across from each other, Marie shifting in the rocking chair. The motion seemed to start calming the baby down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         "I don't feel stuck." She said. "Well... we haven't really been going on missions either. Not since the... breakup." What else could she call it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Kami's face shifted into a glare. "Well, Spirit was right then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Marie stiffened. "About what?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         "Stein. He was competing with us for soul collecting. When he found out, I was sure he would try and nab souls as fast as he could with you. But then, it wouldn't be a competition."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Marie glared right back, angry at her partner. "You mean he won't even train with me because of some stupid bet about who becomes a death scythe first?!" She took a breath; she couldn't risk waking the baby up again, when it finally seemed that she was asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Kami decided not to answer as Marie place the baby back in her arms, calling out before she got to the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        "I'm glad you have this baby, Kami. You and Spirit will make good parents."</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>        Seeing Joe and Kami with her baby was completely ruined by recent revelations, Marie stomped her way back to the hospital, her heels breaking the brick ground where she walked. She. Was. Going. To. Kill. Him.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “STEIN!” She screamed his name so loudly that Death City went silent with fear. Marie Mjolnir only raised her voice if she was very, very angry.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        She got to the door and kicked it open, sending it down the hall. She had cracked the frame of the building in several other places with her fury. Stein's impressed whistle at watching the door fly was drowned out by the noise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He swiveled around in his chair to look at her. Her face was flushed and her eyepatch was slipping off of her face. He noticed a sliver of light poking through before she adjusted it back to where it had been. She'd hold off on that, for now.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “WHAT THE FUCK, STEIN?” She ran at him, one hammer fist raised. He blocked with his arm right before the hit; it wasn't enough. With a sickening CRACK, he was flown out of his chair into the wall. When he stood, his arm was bent at a bizarre angle.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “You know, attacking your meister out of the blue is-” This time he managed to dodge her completely.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “OH YEAH? WELL YOU'RE SUCH A GODDAMN GENIUS! YOU KNEW I WENT TO KAMI'S! FIGURE IT OUT?!” She jumped in the air to strike him from above, but was met with a Soul Force to the stomach, flinging her to the opposite wall.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “The bet, huh?” He chuckled, pulling out a cigarette. He was having fun. Who knew? If all it took was getting her angry... but no. An angry weapon was boring as well.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        She kicked up from the floor and went after him bare-handed, pinning him down by his wrists.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Why did I have to hear from my former partner that for 3 years, there was a death scythe bet that I didn't know about?” She didn't let his hands up – they were the most dangerous part of him. She didn't care that his arm was broken or that the hastily stitched wound across his face was bleeding again.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        Stein started laughing, the high from adrenaline and endorphins sending him into a mad euphoria. Marie figured she could bring her hand off his broken arm to punch him again and again. However, before she could sink her fist into his face one more time, his free hand gripped her whole head and face, sending a violent shock wave through her brain that sent her to the other side of the lab yet again.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        She crumpled on the ground, unconscious.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        She woke up on a couch, to darkness and a desert breeze rustling her hair. Her body ached and she nearly screamed when she sat up, but after stretching everything gently and bending her joints, she found that she was just bruised. She was surprised. She had taken the brunt of Stein's Soul Force and came out of it with just a headache.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        Speaking of the bastard... Marie got up and looked around, trying to find him. She remembered that they kept throwing each other back and forth so it must have been him that put her on the couch. Her mouth dropped at the sight of all the destruction they had caused. The top of the hospital might as well be an awning for the lower parts of it. They had smashed through every single wall, narrowly (or purposefully) avoiding the load bearing beams. Finally, she spotted Stein, who seemed to be shifting through some construction equipment.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Hi.” She said, approaching him sheepishly. His arm was haphazardly tied up with some medical tape and new stitching was added to his face.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        He looked down at her, expression blank. <em>Always blank</em>, she thought. “Hi.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “So... “ She gestured to the equipment.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Well, the fight was heard all over the city. So naturally about an hour after the silence, we were checked up on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Right... and, um...” She gestured to his face and arm.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Oh, yeah.” He shrugged. “I'll be fine. It's actually quite fascinating, you see, the bone poked through the skin, so I was actually able to cut inside my arm and take a look at everything!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        Marie wanted to vomit. She wasn't... particularly squeamish but the nonchalant way that he discussed what she did to him...</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><em>        Oh no.</em> Stein felt himself growing mildly emotional. Marie was making the same face that Spirit had made when Kami found out. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak-</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “I'm sorry.” She said, placing a gentle hand on his arm. He blinked, his mouth hanging open in shock. Why was she apologizing?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “I shouldn't have gotten so upset. Or I guess... I should have actually heard you out instead of... pulverizing your house.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        He closed his mouth and nodded. Should he apologize? He was just defending himself, after all. And they were both fine. He hadn't lied to her either. Hell, she should be equally angry with Kami and Spirit.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Here.” She took his injured arm and her hand starting glowing again. He pulled away.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “It's fine.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “No, really, I should heal it for you.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        He shook his head. “It's fine, it'll heal on its own.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Franken, you just told me you cut into your own arm, at least let me-”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “NO!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        She stepped back, blinking. Maybe it was exhaustion. Maybe it was how sad he looked the moment after he realized he yelled. Maybe it was because more and more, she kept feeling inferior, but Marie felt tears well up her in eyes.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        She headed back inside. “Okay. Good night.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        Stein clinched the remaining working fingers on his broken arm, gasping sharply at the pain. He smiled as he felt his hand become sticky with blood. <em>Punishment enough.</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        He could change the bandage tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>content warning for underage drinking and mild violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Marie decided to avoid Stein for the next few days while he healed on his own. She would have been more than happy to undo the damage, but Stein was avoiding her too. He had been spending his time haphazardly fixing the hospital until it sort of looked like a building again, held together with bent rods of metal to give it a stitched-together look. Marie wanted to laugh. A patched home for a patched man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        She doubted he would appreciate the observation. He seemed to take his aesthetic very seriously, for some reason. She was not going to ask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Still, she was growing stale. Bored. Stein was a supposed to a wild, out of control maniac. But right now he was just... standing over her, looking expectant?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Come on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        She blinked, setting her book down. “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Come with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Where are we going?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He snorted. “Seriously? We're going to train.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He was already off the premises by the time Marie caught up to him. “Train? But your arm is still broken! It'll take another 10 weeks to heal!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “I thought you were tired of training on your own?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “I am!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Then come. On.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Marie frowned but kept pace with him until they were in the training forest. Sounds drifted to them from the academy, but the area was empty. Late on a Friday was not the time or place to be on the training grounds. Which made it perfect for Stein.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Okay, transform.” He said, holding out his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “What? Like right now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Stein rolled his eyes. “Yes, Marie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “You don't even know if you can lift me! Kami and I had trouble all the time!” <em>And your arm</em>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “I'm not her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Marie nodded and shifted into her hammer form, falling from a height twice the size of her new meister and landing in his outstretched hand. Her confusion gave way to surprise when the light continued emanating from her and she shifted again into a smaller, sleeker hammer design.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Stein's eyes widened in surprised. Kami had only ever wielder Marie as Mjolnir, the mighty thunder hammer. This was...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “A tonfa?” Stein held her up in front of his face, gaze boring into her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “What? Why am I...?” She wiggled a little bit, the metal of her body warping slightly. “What did you do?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “I didn't do anything! Why are you a tonfa?!” This was so much more interesting than he initially thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Does it matter? Figure it out later! Without dissecting me.” She was eager to be used, sure that he could handle her power. Franken Stein could handle any weapon, after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Tch. Fine. I'm gonna hit that tree right there, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “You're the meister.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        With a quick dash Stein swung Marie forward, hitting said tree with an almighty CRACK of thunder. The tree was completely blown to bits, wood and ash raining down on them. Marie's eye widened when she saw that there was lightning damage on the hand and arm Stein had been using.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        She immediately transformed and ripped her eyepatch off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “No, Marie, it's fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “No! Shut up!” She took his injured hand. “If I <em>specifically</em> do not do something right now, you <em>will</em> lose your arm. Do you hear me, Franken?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        So impressed with her display of strength and tone, he could merely nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “Close your eyes tightly and do not, under any circumstances, open them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         He obeyed and Marie opened the eye that she always kept covered. Through the darkness of his lids, he could still see the light, burning him. He put his other hand in front of his face to block more of it. Beyond the darkness, Marie's golden eye shed a tear and she gently massaged it into the nerve damaged skin. It slowly regained color and she began to test the maneuverability of the limb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “We need to go to the infirmary.” She said, slipping her eye patch back on and helping him up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “Marie.” His voice was as clear as it had been, nothing to indicate pain or weakness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “Come on, hurry up!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         He clutched onto her, slowly opening his eyes. “Marie, I can't see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “Shit!” She began walking fast, keeping her hand clenched around his wrist. “Fuck fuck fuck. I'm so sorry Franken! I knew it was a bad idea for you to just use me, especially in a new form! I was just excited to finally do something! I didn't even know I could do that! It's a very rare Mjolnir ability that's been lost for generations! I heard stories...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Stein listened to her ramble, trying to ignore this new type of pain. Blood loss, broken bones, dislocations, sprains, and so much more but he had never been struck by lightning. The only lightning he ever held was his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         He smiled down at the frantic girl in front of him as she struggled to find the infirmary. He simply couldn't bring himself to be angry. Not at her. She was doing everything she could now; it took them an hour, but eventually she kicked the door in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “Doctor!” Marie was sobbing. “You were right! I tried to... we tried to... and then he...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Doctor Ford was an older gentleman who's bald head was framed by two bright white spikes of hair. His family had lived in Death City for generations, supplying the academy with meisters. He had received his medical degree through the DWMA and became head physician after he retired.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “Calm down, please Miss Mjolnir!” the doctor said, taking Stein and sitting him carefully onto an examination table. “You sit over there.” He added in a calmer tone, directing the shaken Marie to a seat nearby. Marie complied, still crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “Back again, Stein?” Ford tutted, examining both his arms. “A barely healed fracture and lightning scars.” He raised an eyebrow. “You tried to handle Miss Mjolnir while already injured?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Stein nodded. “The lightning is... new. From...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Ford looked over at Marie. “And you used your eye?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         She looked down, ashamed. “You warned me. If someone couldn't handle it, I'd have to heal them with my eye. And now... and now....”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “Shh, dear, everything will be just fine.” Ford set Stein's broken arm with a sickening crack that caused Marie to jump and sob again. Once it was in a splint, he set to work rubbing a salve onto the lightning scars, wrapping them gently with a soft gauze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “Stein, Marie Mjolnir has incredible abilities. As you know, with powerful weapons, it takes a powerful meister.” Stein opened his mouth to speak, but Ford held up a hand. “You can't just mess around with a Mjolnir. I'm surprised you didn't know that, working with Kami and Spirit all this time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Marie watched Doctor Ford bustle around the room, making another salve. “You'll stay over night, but much of your treatment can be conducted at home.” He sat back down in front of Stein and pulled a pair of rubber gloves on. “Stein, I am going to put this on your eyes before wrapping them. It will hurt for the first 24 hours, but if you use it for a week, your vision will mostly be restored.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “Mostly?” Marie asked, relieved that he would get better but fearful of the doctor's words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “He'll need glasses for most day to day activities, probably ones with filtered lenses. I'll have to discuss the matter with Lord Death and Azusa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “Yumi?” Stein asked, feeling the stiff wrapping that now covered his eyes. “Why her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “She's the only weapon here with long range vision capabilities. And she's almost a Death Scythe. Here.” Ford put some pills in his hand and a cup of water. “For the pain. I'll be in my office.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Marie nodded and watched as Stein popped the pills in his mouth, swallowing them dry. He held the cup out uselessly and Marie started, embarrassed upon realizing that he was waiting for her to take it from him. She set it down on the table and rested a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “I'm really, really sorry Franken.” She whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         He shook his head. “No, Marie, I... I didn't take you seriously, like Ford said. I should have known that a weapon from the Lightning Clan was more than just a pretty girl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Marie blushed. “You think I'm pretty?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         He rested back against the pillows. “Weird, huh? The school psychopath thinks the Pulverizer is cute.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “I don't think it's weird.” She muttered, withdrawing her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “Marie-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “I should go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “Don't.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         She turned and saw that he was setting up, arm outstretched, reaching for her. She bit her lip and took his hand and brought it back to his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “Don't hurt yourself.” She murmured, stroking his hair. It was surprisingly soft, but then again, he had told her that he bathed regularly so that he could maintain a sterile experimentation area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “Too late.” He reached up again, slowly searching the air until his hand settled on her cheek. Her breath caught.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         She pulled away and sat back down, heart pounding in her chest. There's no way he meant any of that. He was just trying to comfort her. She felt so guilty, after all, he probably knew that. The fact that he told her to stay just meant he still wanted her as a partner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “So, that's what the eye patch is for?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         She sighed and nodded. “It was the middle of winter in Norway. I always hated the cold. My brother and sister loved it though and they would always drag me out to play. Our parents told us to stay near the house, but my brother never listened. It got dark and the wind picked up. Somehow we got lost and my sister slipped on the ice. Broke her arm, just like you did. She was crying, I was crying. My brother wanted to run back to get help, but I was so scared of being alone that I kept him with me. I kept crying and crying. According to them, my eye glowed bright as the sun, heating everything up. Green grass was underneath our feet, flowers were blooming, trees were lush with fresh leaves. And my sister's leg was healed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “The dark of the winter was the only thing that stopped me from blinding them, too. My grandmother said that had it happened while I was older with more power, or in the summer, I could blind someone with it. It was one of the reasons I came to the academy. We knew that Lord Death was always researching ways to make weapons better. I figured... if I came here, I could harness my healing without any drawbacks. Now, my eye is always glowing. The patch is infused with family magic to keep it in. I even have to sleep in it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Stein moved faster than Marie thought he'd be able to with his injuries. He cradled her close to his chest. She could smell his sweat and feel the stiffness of his undershirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “I can't believe I wasted all those years on Spirit when an infinitely more interesting weapon was in front of me all along.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         She pulled out of his grip, feeling exposed yet protected, seen yet misunderstood. The juxtaposition of her emotions, coupled with Stein's insinuation, hurt. “I'm not going to let you poke into me like you did to him!” She said harshly. “Weapons aren't experiments, we're fucking people!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         She stomped away to the nearest rest room and locked herself in a stall. What was he thinking, getting familiar with her like that? Sure, maybe it was something she wished for, but the way spoke was almost...predatory. Like he had the knife right there and he was ready to slit her from head to toe. She shivered. And he never listened! She said to be careful and he hadn't! Why was she blaming herself for his injury? He was the one being stupid! In her anger, her fist became a hammer and she smashed the toilet she had previously been sitting on.</p>
<p>         </p>
<p>         It was dark outside when she headed back to patchwork lab, what she had mentally named her home. Maybe she should have stayed at the academy or gotten an apartment with Azusa. Living with Stein was stupid. She hated him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Except she didn't. She always wanted him to wield her, to hold her close, let her run her fingers through his soft hair. She made her way into the kitchen, where she knew he kept alcohol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Franken Stein was not a partier, but he drank, smoked, and was an all around addict. Marie knew that oftentimes, Spirit would encourage his behavior, claiming he was easier to babysit that way. <em>I guess they were both bad for each other, s</em>he thought, pulling out a bottle of vodka and locating a shot glass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>        15 and I'm drowning my sorrows in alcohol.</em> She took the shot and immediately began coughing. Being friends with older students like Kami and Joe, she was no stranger to underage drinking, but she had forgotten how foul vodka itself was alone. She shook the taste off and poured another one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        She turned on the radio and kept going until she couldn't feel the burn of it any more. She didn't even want to remember her name. The first time in months she partnered up with someone (her <em>crush</em>) and she nearly kills him. Even her healing power was cursed. Cursed to hurt and heal at once. What kind of a power was that anyway?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        And what about him! Why did she like him anyway? He didn't care about people, about her. She knew about the Star Clan raid, how he would have left an infant to die if not for Sid Barrett. He only kept Spirit around because he was so easy to trick. Stein lived in his own world and Death forbid he let you forget it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        She was wobbling now and dancing, singing badly along to pop that blared through the house.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Hosh...pital.” She slurred, spinning and laughing. “I live... in a... in a... yeah!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        She collapsed on the couch, bottle still clutched in her hand, and fell asleep.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        The sun shone wickedly onto her face, still reddened from alcohol, but that's not what woke her.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        Despite his complaints, Marie made sure to have a phone line installed in the hospital in case of... well, emergencies. The shrill ringing pulled her up into a sitting position and she started coughing and swearing at the pounding in her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “What?!” She snapped when she picked up the receiver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Miss Mjolnir, it's Dr. Ford.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Oh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Well, er. You weren't here when he woke up, but Stein is ready to be discharged. Unfortunately, no one else seems up to the task of escorting him home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “No one wants to, you mean.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The hesitation on the line was all she needed. “Yeah, okay, give me an hour.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        She chugged what felt like a gallon of water and showered, tying her still wet hair back. She could tell it was another scorcher so she decided on a crop top and a plaid miniskirt. Fumbling awkwardly with a pair of sunglasses, she hurried to the academy, cursing the hospital every step of the way.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        The infirmary was empty when she finally arrived, out of breath – not only from the walk but from once again getting lost – and irritated. She knew she'd have bad days when she agreed to babysit Stein, but why she was angry and upset this particular day, why she got drunk last night, it was a mystery to her.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Hello, Marie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Soul perception or hearing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “You're panting like a dehydrated race horse.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        She was fuming. “Okay, well have fun walking home alone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He stood, smirking faintly. “I could do it. I'm probably the only person besides Lord Death who has the streets memorized.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        She scoffed. She didn't care to hear his bragging again today, so she silently took his hand and marched him... around in circles for about 15 minutes before she finally found the entrance to the academy. She could feel Stein shaking with suppressed laughter, which did nothing to help her irritation.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “You're angry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “You're right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        She didn't answer, didn't have an answer, since it made no sense. She was angry. Being around him was making her angry. But more than that it was making her... feel weird. Like, it was funny that she as angry. That it was funny she had hurt him, was glad that she hurt him. The damage to his body that she caused marked him. Stein belonged to her now. She giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “What? I thought you were angry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Oh... hahha. I am just furious with you!” She said, swinging his hand lightly in her own and skipping. “I mean! Not that you even care about me at all! So what does my opinion matter?” She giggled again, but tears started streaming from her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        While being more advanced at soul perception than almost anyone else at the academy, Stein was still a student, still learning. And with his injuries, he had no idea what was going on inside Marie's soul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “You never listen!” She continued, walking faster and practically dragging him. “If we had started sooner, I'd probably be with Lord Death right now! Fuck, if you hadn't been a dumbass and cut open your partner, he'd be with Lord Death too! So really, you're just holding everyone back aren't you? The great meister, Franken Stein! You couldn't stand anyone being happy so you just dragged us all down to your level!” Everything she said was in such a jovial voice, Stein almost couldn't process her words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Why was she acting like this? What was going on?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “Marie.” He touched her shoulder with his free hand and stopped her walking. “Marie, what are you talking about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “Shut up!” She said, voice low and dangerous. “Shut up. No one wants to hear you talk, know-it-all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Shocked, he clamped his mouth shut, keeping his ears open. The sounds of the city melted away as they reached the cool interior of the hospital.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         She pushed him onto the couch, still monologuing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “And you never even go outside I mean your skin is gray. That can't be healthy! And who exactly do you think you are with your face all fucked up like that?” She bent over him, examining his face. There were still bandages wrapped around his eyes. Dr. Ford changed them before she had arrived, but the scar across his face poked out on either side of the wrappings. She stroked the marred skin on his cheek gently. The gesture startled him, these back and forth thoughts of hers. An idea was forming in his head, but he wasn't sure how to confirm it without being able to see her soul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “Marie...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “But mostly...” She murmured softly, straddling him as she brought her thumb to his lips. “Why do I find you so... distracting?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         His breathing was heavy and he could hear his heart thudding in his chest. There it was. Proof enough. Marie would never describe anyone in such toneless words as 'distracting'. And with her speech, it was like she was throwing everything he felt about himself back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         He could feel her moving closer, could feel her sweet breath across his face and yes, he did want her in more ways than one. He didn't even care about her not knowing. She forget, after all, if anything happened, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         That thought was enough to place his hands on her shoulders to stop her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “Marie, I have to tell you something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         She peered at him from under long lashes, lips turning into a pout that was begging to be kissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “I infected you with my wavelength.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, readers! I promise not to make a habit of author's notes but I wanted to cover some things. First of all, I do recognize that losing one's vision isn't the end of the world, but I wanted to write an explanation for Stein's glasses, as we know he doesn't wear them in his youth. Second of all, yes! Doctor Ford IS Ox Ford's grandfather. Thirdly, 'psychopath'. Based on what we know of Stein's childhood and what I understand about psychosis (not being a psych major but being mentally ill myself), I would argue that yeah, he's probably a psychopath and that is NOT a bad thing. It just is. Also, given the timeline of the manga, Stein and co. were probably students during the 90s, so it wouldn't surprise me if the doctors he saw in his youth slung that around a lot. Okay, thanks for your time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        The last thing he wanted to do was heavy lifting, but Marie was pinning him to the couch with her weight. He wasn't surprised. She was the Pulverizer for a reason, as violent with a hammer fist as without. He pulled her up and threw her over his shoulder, wrapping his arm tightly around her thighs. Her complaints ignored, but Stein knew he'd have some extra bruises on his back when all this was over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Fraaaaankennnnn.” She whined, wiggling helplessly. “Leggooooo.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Marie, if we don't figure this out, I'll get killed by everyone in the academy.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        As much as it was her job to watch <em>him</em>, he knew he would be in hot water if anything happened to her. She was one of the most popular students. Pretty and patient, able to not only put up with Spirit and Kami but with Stein as well? She was regarded as somewhat of a superhero... despite her penchant for destroying plumbing when she was upset.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        With that in mind, he set off at a brisk pace, making his way up the curved citadel while the spunky blonde continued her tirade. He was tuning it out now, trying to figure out what could have happened. More than likely, he had infected her during the fight and it got worse when they trained yesterday. Whatever the case, the sooner they dealt with her madness, the better.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        True to his bragging, he could navigate Death City blindfolded. That didn't make it any less difficult with Marie still punching his back and his arms screaming in pain. He bit his lip, tasting blood. His dressings on the lightning wound were snagging, sweat was dripping down his face, and Marie-</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “STEIN WHAT THE HELL?!” There was a swift blow to his stomach and Marie fell from his arms. He winced, worried that she hit the ground, but something – someone – caught her.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Hi, Spirit! Hi, Kami!” Marie said brightly, giggling.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “What the fuck are you doing just hauling Marie around Death City with her ass hanging out?!” Kami asked.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Cuz he's mine!” Marie said as Spirit let out a 'Whoa, hey!' Stein could only guess that she was pulling on his arm or some variation of awkward physical connection.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        Stein could practically feel Kami's spittle on him. “What do you mean, Marie?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “He got struck by lightning!” Marie somehow ended up back next to him and she pulled him forward violently by the arm. His teeth continued digging into his lip to avoid gasping in pain.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “What she means,” He said, gently pulling her hand away and pushing her back towards the couple, “is that we were doing some training and she electrocuted me.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        They started laughing at him. Stein? Getting injured by his weapon? Absurd.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “And then I made him blind!” Marie finished, cheerily. That seemed to make them stop laughing at least.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “I'd been neglecting our training and Marie and I had a fight. I used soul force on her. A week later, yesterday, I decided we should train but we were both too hasty. She burned up my arm, used her abilities to heal me, but blinded me in the process. Sometime between that first fight and this morning when she came to get me, I infected her with my wavelength.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        There was a stunned silence between the couple, only broken by Marie's laughing. He felt himself being grabbed and shaken. The smell indicated Kami as she showered way more often than Spirit did.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “What the fuck, Stein!? Why did you use soul force; what the hell is wrong with you?!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “I was defending myself.” He mumbled.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Look.” Spirit stepped in, releasing Stein from his partner's clutches. “It doesn't matter what happened or why. Marie and Stein are both... messed up-”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Thanks, Spirit.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “- and we need to take them to see Lord Death.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Fine. Spirit, take Marie. I still don't want Stein anywhere near you.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Fair enough.” Stein replied with a shrug. He caught Kami's wrist before she could touch him, bringing her hand to his upper arm. “Please try not to leave any more bruises on me.” He hated how desperate he sounded, but he was still in quite a lot of pain. “And... I'm sorry I didn't make sure Marie was properly covered before heading out.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        The apologize seemed to soften something in Kami as her grip remained relaxed on him. Now that she was touching him, he could feel her wavelength better. The worry, the anger, and something else... He focused as they walked and...</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “And I'm sorry that we have to bring your kid into this.” He added.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        Kami sighed, her free hand resting on her napping daughter's head. “It's fine. We were just trying to get her to settle down for a nap. She finally fell asleep when... I guess when you and Marie showed up.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “What can you see, Kami?” He asked. “What is Marie's soul doing? When I... it was so drowned out by my wavelength that I couldn't see.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        She frowned as she watched her husband help Marie. Her focus came in razor sharp as she read her soul. “It's not really putting up a fight.” She realized. “She... she's happy. She... she's enjoying this. She loves that you got hurt, that you're willing to hurt yourself even more for her.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “And me? She... said I was hers now.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “You got a bit of Mjolnir on your soul, too.” Kami blanched, wondering in fear how she and Marie had ever been partners. “Not as strong as your hold on hers, though.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “I'm not trying to have a hold on her, Kami.” He said defensively.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “I know.” He was surprised at how gentle her voice was. He thought that she would be furious with him for hurting someone Kami saw as a little sister. “It was all an accident, I can tell.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Do...” He hated how weak and worried he sounded. He had grown very much used to not caring about anything, especially what someone like Kami thought. “He's going to expel me. Have me arrested. And if he doesn't, then it'll be called for.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Have a little faith.” Kami said. His foot hit a step and he stumbled, surprised when she caught him. “We're at the steps now.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Thanks...” He mumbled.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “You know...” He grimaced as Kami's hand tightened on his bicep. “This isn't for you. It's for Marie.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “That's me!” She called over her shoulder, still giggling. They ignored her.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “I know, Kami. I get it. You and Spirit both hate me.” <em>I hate me</em>, he thought.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “But Marie doesn't. And there's a part of her that's sick to her stomach that she isn't taking care of you right now.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Marie gets what Marie wants?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Always.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        On that, the two meisters could agree. Marie Mjolnir's oozing kindness and strength made it hard for anyone to dislike her. Even her little quirks, her weaknesses, were still on some level adored by those around her. Kami couldn't help but shake her head. And meanwhile Stein was the man her best friend fell in love with. Fine by her. She'd help. Especially now, since she knew how close Marie was to fulfilling her dream to becoming a death scythe.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Spirit?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Yeah, yeah.” Stein could hear a heavy exhale and the sound of fingerings smudging glass.”4... 2...42.... 564...”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Lord Death? It's Spirit Albarn.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        The door opened and the quartet, plus baby, once more made their way into the Death Room.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Hiya- oh my.” Lord Death's cheery demeanor was dropped when he saw Stein and Marie. “I see. I know Dr. Ford said that you had a training accident and yet...”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Yeah, that's not why we're here.” Kami said, letting go of Stein and taking a step back. Stein couldn't help but feel relieved. The Death Room was able to amplify the natural abilities of meisters and weapons, making it possible for Stein to at least sense each soul he was standing in front of.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “I infected Marie with my wavelength.” Stein explained, stepping forward to receive whatever punishment Lord Death would surely dish out. Instead, he felt the gentle pressure of a large hand on his head.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “It's okay, Franken.” Lord Death pulled his hand away. “It's not like this hasn't happened before, to weapons and meisters far more experienced than you.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Really?” Spirit asked, his eyes darting between his former and current partner.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Yes, really. Though it does appear that Franken here has had quite the impact on Marie.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “It was supposed to be the opposite.” Kami growled.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Mm, yeah, well, these things do happen.” Lord Death waved an airy hand to produce chairs and a somewhat garishly pink bassinet. Spirit was cooing as he took his child from his wife and laid her down in it. She still remained fast asleep. Lord Death peered at the infant with mild interest before coming back to the case at hand.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Now, what we'll need to do is sever the soul connection.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        The three of them stared at Lord Death while Marie continued laughing and muttering under her breath.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “We didn't even achieve resonance.” Stein said, hating the confusion dripping in his voice while equal parts elated that he was learning something new.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “You don't have to resonate to for a soul connection.” Death explained. “Think of it as... the first step to resonance. Compatibility is important. Because Stein is able to alter his wavelength-”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “What?” Even Marie spoke up, surprise creeping through the madness.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Hmm?” Death tilted his body. “What? Oh yes, Franken, didn't you know? It's why you were ever even able to tap into Marie's powers at all. First time partners don't just go around electrocuting trees, after all!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “I mean...” Kami shrugged. “He's right. I couldn't tap into the power of Mjolnir until we had been together for a year, and it was only ever during resonance.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “The curiosity that drives you isn't simply latent madness, Stein.” Death said. “It's a part of you, separate from the madness. An adaptability that allows you to bond with any weapon, draw out powers that may have never surfaced before.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Tonfa...” He muttered.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “What's that?” Spirit asked. He was still wary of Stein, but he had to admit any new information about weapon types was always worth listening to.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Lost form of the Mjolnir hammer.” Marie was sitting in her chair upside down, blond tresses sweeping the floor. “No one in the family has seen it for centuries. We thought it was just a legend.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “How do we know it's not just Marie? How can you be sure that Stein influenced this?” Kami demanded, fearing she already knew the answer. She had thought that her compatibility with the thunder hammer made <em>her</em> special. That <em>she</em> alone could bring out the full power. If Stein already changed Marie so much surely it meant that Kami was lacking... She clenched her fist, frustration wracking her soul to the core.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Kami...” Spirit touched her hand gently, unsure of what to say.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Kami, just because your abilities are different than Stein's doesn't mean you aren't powerful in your own right. As a matter of fact-” Death brought a gentle hand down on her head too “-I think you're the only one who can help Marie now.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “That's what I thought too.” Stein said quickly, feeling that unusual sensation of guilt. “I... had an idea. Something she could try.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        Though his mask showed no emotions, it felt almost as if Lord Death was smiling at the group. “Yes, I think you're right, Stein. Kami is the only person. With Spirit's help, of course, but that's only because he's so good at controlling wavelengths.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         Kami still wasn't convinced. “So I'll need help, again? Just another thing I can't do on my own?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “There is no shame in relying on others.” Death said firmly. “Look here, or at the Star Clan's child. Your child relies on you, daily. She could not continue to exist without that reliance. True power comes from our bonds with one another. Now then-” He snapped his fingers and restraints encircled Marie. She cried out in frustration, yelling obscenities. “-Stein, you'll have to step back, come behind me. Grab the baby as well.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “What?!” Kami and Spirit stood, blocking their classmate from their daughter.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “Well, we can't exactly have Stein getting in the way with his own wavelength, since his wavelength is precisely the problem. As for...”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “Maka.” Spirit said.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “Maka. It's a bit early to start blasting her with wavelengths. They'll be perfectly safe using my body as a shield.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         Stein would have exchanged glances with the couple if he could. Death, using his body as shield?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “Bigger things than this have tried and failed to injure me.” He added, not so helpfully.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “Right.” Without another word from the parents, Stein scooped up the sleeping Maka, thankful that some part of his vision was temporarily restored. He made his way back behind the god without further complaint.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “Now, Stein can hit people directly with his wavelength even though he is a meister. Spirit can too-”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “Lord Death, isn't he only able to do that when he's in weapon form?” Stein interrupted.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “Yes, but I think he can channel that ability through Kami, allowing her to hit Marie with her own wavelength. It will distort Stein's hold and cause it to dissipate.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “I have a feeling that we're still gonna end up cleaning up your messes even after we graduate.” Kami said unhappily before placing a hand on Marie's head. Spirit stood behind her with a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “Okay, now you're going to use soul resonance, but you'll have to control the rate at which you resonate. This isn't a physical attack, but rather I'd say somewhat of a psychological one.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         Stein could feel their souls synchronizing, drowning out Marie's soul and the mark he had left upon it. He could feel a great rush of energy, Marie still screaming and then suddenly...</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “What? Kami...?” Marie was back to normal.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “Hey, kiddo.” Kami said, smoothing Marie's hair. “Welcome home.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         Marie's face was contorted in pain and confusion. “What happened? My head hurts and... why are we in the Death Room?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “Marie...” Stein placed the baby in Lord Death's arms before rushing to his partner, enveloping her in his embrace. “Marie, I'm sorry.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “Well, our work here is done.” Kami said, the usual annoyed clip back in her voice. “Spirit, grab the baby and let's go.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “Wait, what about me?” Stein asked.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         Kami appraised him coolly. “I think it would do you some good to leave that there for now.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         They were gone before Stein had a chance to reply.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “Lord Death!” He said, turning to him in the form of a plea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “I think she's right.” Lord Death said. “It's an appropriate punishment. Besides.” He leaned in very close to Stein, looking into eyes that could yet look back. “Aren't you curious?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “Seriously?! Is anyone going to tell me what just happened?!” Marie stamped her foot.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “Why don't you wait outside, Stein?” Lord Death told him. “I'll explain everything and there are... other things I need to speak with her about.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “I...” He stepped away from Marie and turned. “Of course, Lord Death.” He hurried off of the dais before the familiar soul signatures got too far away for him to feel them.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>         “Oh.” Marie's eyes were in her lap, her face bright red. “Well... that's certainly embarrassing.” Lord Death had been kind enough in relaying the events to her, but at this point she kind of just wanted to be melted down and re-forged without a consciousness</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “No doubt your team probably has more to tell you, but that's the gist of it.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “Have you spoken to Azusa yet?” She asked.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “Not yet.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “She's still young, despite the amount of kishin souls she's collected. Are you sure she can help?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “She believes in Stein as much as you do, why do you think she always stopped him from dismembering other students?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “Well, when you put it like that...” She muttered.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “Anywho, that's not why I had you stay behind.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “O... kay, then why?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “Well. We'll be having several teachers retiring soon as well as several other death scythes...”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “The world will not remain as it is.” She said, looking up at him. “You said that to me, the day you partnered me with Stein.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “Do you remember what else I said?” He asked, moving to the back of the dais behind the massive mirror that connected him to the world.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “We're in an era of peace and you... want to keep it that way?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “Almost.” He reappeared, holding a bundle in his comically large arms.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “A world where...” She gasped as the bundle moved. “Lord Death, what is that?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “Not a what, a who.” He gently rested the bundle in her arms. “I had the idea when Sid Barrett came back with the Star Clan child. Or... maybe when I heard Kami was pregnant?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “This is...” It did seem to be a very small baby, less than a year old like the other two.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “My child. No one else knows about it yet.” As Marie's face lit up and he felt her soul swell protectively, Death knew he made the right choice is making her the first.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “It? Lord, is it a boy or a girl?” Not that such a thing would ever matter.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “Oh, I suppose it does have a gender doesn't it?” The god hummed thoughtfully. “Well, I suppose that it... he is a boy.”</p>
<p> <br/><br/></p>
<p>         “Well...” She smiled, brushing the small cheek with a delicate thumb. “Wait... why are you telling me?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “I don't know. I guess with Spirit and Kami having Maka and a number of volunteers with... Black Star, was it? I wanted someone to know.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “Why not Dr. Ford? Or Professor Narrow? Or hell, even Stein!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “Like I said, several faculty members are requesting retirement. Narrow will see the current class to graduation and Ford will quit teaching to become our full time physician. I don't wish to burden them either. And... Kami says that Maka sleeps easy when you're around. I thought maybe... if I was having trouble with this kiddo...”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         Marie had never heard the reaper sound so unsure, so scared. She placed a hand on his arm. “Can you... what exactly is he?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “He is a part of me, torn from my essence. A fragment, given shape to grow and learn as a human.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “And these?” She stroked three small spots of pure white on his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “Eventually, they'll be the lines of Sanzu. They'll lengthen until the reach completely around his head.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “Like the halo on an angel?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Lord Death liked the thought of that, humming happily as he picked his son back up. “Yes, I suppose so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Marie stood, understanding her dismissal. “Thank you for trusting me with such an important secret, Lord Death.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         “Every new death scythe will come to learn of him, eventually. The day may well come that you'll serve him instead of me.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         She paused at the gates, another question forming on her tongue. She decided to leave it unasked as she hurried back to Stein. But it lingered in her mind.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>        Why would I serve the child of Death?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        With their training once again on hold, Marie's worry that she would never become a death scythe was close to exploding to full-blown panic. Kami and Spirit were already well on their way, Sid Barrett watching baby Maka while they were gone on missions. If they could do that, why couldn't she and Stein train while he was still blind?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The wraps had been removed, at least, and his arms were healed, though would have permanent scarring. There was also the amount of hits his face had taken. He wanted to do a personal full body examination, but was told to wait while the medical staff figured out how best to help him. He was glad that he had four other natural senses that were stronger than most, but the vision loss grated on him. He especially disliked how Marie had been treating him lately, as if her very touch and guidance would break him. As if she was to blame for his carelessness.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Here.” The way she spoke... He had to refrain from snapping at her. “Professor Narrow's reading for the week. We're going to be discussing soul fracturing.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><em>        Et tu, Narrow?</em> He thought in displeasure. Throw his failure back in his face, how very like her. Though he supposed a stupider meister weapon pair would have it worse, with no one to help him. It still felt like a slap.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “I think I'll skip this week's reading, thanks.” He rolled over on the couch, away from where he knew she was staring.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Did um... has Dr. Ford called yet? I was talking to Azusa and she has some ideas she wants to run by you and...”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “Marie, could you please leave me alone?” <em>Are you happy, mother?</em> His thoughts soaked in bitterness. <em>I'm being polite. I said 'please'.</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        “I-I-I... um. Yeah, okay.” He felt her soul recoil and lock itself up. She made quite a clatter to get to her room to make sure he knew she was gone. It just increased his irritation.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        With a huff, he stuck his hand in his pocket to get his cigarettes. It was harder without eyes, but the practiced motions were so familiar that he didn't burn himself. A pity. He felt himself relax ever so slightly as the nicotine hit his lungs. Marie didn't like it when he smoked in the house, but never stopped him either. Push-over. Cry baby. Hysterical. A woman.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>         He stopped. He knew better than to be disparaging of the “fairer” sex, having once been a member of them himself. It wasn't fair to generalize and it certainly wasn't fair to Marie, who was really only one of those things, in the best way possible. Plus he knew his mother would chew him out for talking that way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         He took his misplaced anger towards Marie and put it where it belonged: on himself. He fumbled to the phone and made some calls. There were less than reputable citizens in Death City who loved the fact that they corrupted one of Death's little students. If only they knew...</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>          Marie sat in her room reading, ignoring the wetness of her face. She knew that Stein didn't blame her for what happened, but it was still her fault. If not the lightning than the healing. She had taken it too far and not only was his arm still scarred, his eyes...</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>          She could only hope that that second year, Azusa, could help. She was surprised at the gun-bow's attention to her meister's problems. Though she supposed it was because Azusa Yumi was also on the Stein Task Force, Department of Dissection Prevention. Self-appointed, of course. Either way, she was glad she had someone she could talk to about Stein that wasn't Kami, though she missed her former meister fiercely.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>          When the door slammed shut, Marie grabbed the phone she kept in her room. She dialed Azusa's number, not wanting to be left alone.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>          “Hi. It's Marie Mjolnir.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Oh, hello, Marie. How can I help you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Umm. Well. Are you busy right now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Just going over some reading.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Do you... would it be okay if I came over?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          The was a brief moment of silence on the line that made her anxiety skyrocket. Sure, she had other friends, but they were superficial. She felt they only paid attention to her because of her strength and beauty. Azusa was too practical for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Sure.” She said finally. Marie exhaled in relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Thank you so much. I'll be there in five.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Of course, between packing an overnight bag (just in case) and getting herself turned around in the streets of Death City, it took her about half an hour to get to Azusa's. The younger weapon expected as much, but was kind enough to set out snacks and tea anyway.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>           “Stein left.” Marie said after she had cooled off a little from the desert heat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           “Left-left or...” Azusa's English was very good, but some idioms and turn of phrase missed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           “Oh, no. He just went out, but didn't tell me where he was going.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           “I guess I understand that you're worried about him, but why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           “I'm responsible for him. I have to make sure he doesn't get into trouble.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           Azusa sipped her tea thoughtfully. “I don't think it was fair of Lord Death to put such a burden on you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           Marie shook her head. “No, it's okay! A lot has happened, after all. It... It wouldn't surprise me if he hated me now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           “Stein doesn't strike me as someone who even has emotions, so I doubt he hates you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           “He does to have emotions!” She replied hotly. “He just... isn't very expressive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           “Mmm. Either way, the two of you are an unlikely pair.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           “Maybe. I can't tell either way. We can't practice until his eyes clear up.” She looked at Azusa pointedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           The younger weapon raised her hands defensively. “I'm doing my best, but I honestly think we need to find another meister with a healing wavelength. You know how rare a trait that is. We don't even know if it's completely physical – it could be psychosomatic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “What – you think he's tricking himself into staying blind so he doesn't have to work with me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “I think... he's a complicated person and this isn't just a one issue problem.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Marie leaned back on the couch with a sigh. “You're right. I just... feel like I'm falling behind. I haven't collected a single soul since my last fight with Kami. I'm only 11 souls away now. Spirit's probably already planning to fight a witch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “You know a witch hunt takes time.” Azusa said patiently. “You'll catch up soon enough. What you need to do is be more firm with him, call him out. Weapons shouldn't be meek. Especially not you.” Azusa had admired the older weapon since she had first seen her during a training demonstration by the Half Moon EAT class for all the new students in Class Crescent Moon. It had been a real treat watching Kami smash kishin dummies with Marie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Marie smiled a little. “Thanks, Azusa. I just feel... incredibly frustrated about all of this. It also doesn't help that...” She bit her lip, face turning the slightest bit pink.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>            “Nooooo.” Azusa looked at her with big eyes and began shaking her. “Marie, no! You're kidding me!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>            Marie's push caused Azusa to fly across the room, but luckily didn't break any walls. Even more embarassed, Marie hurried over to Azusa to help her up, apologizing profusely.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>            “Well, at least nothing's broken.” She adjusted her rumpled clothing and sat back down at a distance from Marie. “But seriously, Marie?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>            “I know... it's stupid. It's not like Stein even cares. Everything is just one big experiment to him. If I confessed... it probably wouldn't do me any good and would just mess everything up. I barely have a grip on his wavelength as it is...”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>            “Well, I'm glad you can be logical about it.” But Azusa felt bad for her. She knew what it was like to like someone she felt she couldn't confess to.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>            “I just want to become a death scythe, work for a few years, and then retire to get married.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>            Azusa blinked, dumbfounded. “Uh... really? You don't have any higher aspirations?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>            Marie tilted her head. “No, not really? Ever since I was little, I've wanted to get married and have a family. A big one.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>            She removed her glasses and cleaned them pensively. “That's... a rather old fashion notion, don't you think?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>            Marie laughed a little. “I guess, but I do love children. Can you believe Sid Barrett actually legally adopted that Star Clan baby? That kid is one up on me already!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>            Azusa laughed as well. The number of times Sid brought the baby to class only to have to take him home for all his fussing was more times than Azusa could count.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Does Kami bring her baby to class?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           Marie shook her head. “No, she doesn't. I think her and Spirit go to class in turn. They both make pretty good grades, so I guess Lord Death is fine with that.” She neglected to mention that fact that Stein always skipped class, even before the accident. “Oh, but Sid takes the baby sometimes. Stupid Spirit makes comments about how he isn't ready to marry her off yet.” Both women rolled their eyes.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>            “Do you ever want to just... hit Spirit?” Azusa asked.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>            “Oh my god, yes! All the time!” They dissolved into giggles again and Marie was feeling much better. “Thank you, Azusa. I'm really glad you let me come over.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>            Azusa blushed a little bit, known more for her strict attitude than kindness. “Well... you'd do the same for me.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>            “Always.” Marie said, easily. “Now then...” She had a mischievous glint in her eye. “We need snacks and movies on the double!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize if this chapter feels weak, I don't feel overly confident posting it but stories need filler chapters as much as TV shows need filler episodes.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work, so to speak, is canon complaint with my post-canon fic 'Young God'.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>